A Ball of White Fluff
by Anicolio
Summary: "Tobias gets the greatest idea ever, with the help of Zeke. If he got a puppy, then that will hold Tris off on wanting a baby for a bit, right?" Total fluffiness. One shot, and as said, just done for the sake of being cute. We all just need some cute and happy in our lives every once in awhile.


**I know it's been almost a year. im not dead, I've just been stressed. I got this idea while sitting in a bathtub. I realized that I am way more sucessfuk with one shots, and if you like them, you should read my other one, called 'Getting Out'. So read on my mighty tigers, read on.**

It was about a month after he and Tris had moved into their new house that they had bought together that he came up with his brilliant plan. The apartment they had been living in had been just a bit too small, and so after about a year and a half of living together, and about 8 months of being married, he and Tris decided it was time for an upgrade. Tobias knew that Tris wanted kids. Badly. It wasn't that Tobias didn't want kids, it was just that he wanted a little more time in that in between stage, where he and Tris didn't have to worry about too much and could just live their lives without too much stress for just awhile. Not even two weeks after moving in and settling down in their new home, did Tris bring it up. Tobias had known it was coming anyways. Their old apartment was one bedroom and a bathroom, with barely enough room to cram a desk into the living room corner. But now, they had an empty room, and Tobias knew that before too long, Tris would no longer want that room to be empty. That's when he came up with the brilliant plan.

It had been Zeke's idea originally, that he get a dog. It would fulfill Tris' want for motherhood for a bit, and they'd get a cute puppy. Tobias didn't see much wrong with the plan. He knew he'd have to make it not seem as if it was planned out, so he consulted Zeke, and even Uriah to help him plan. Soon after all was ready and in place, so all Tobias needed to do was actually get the dog.

"Tris, i'm going to go to the grocery store, I ran out of shaving cream." He yelled across the house.

"Kay, i'll be here." Tris said absentmindedly from inside the office, caught up in her work.

Tobias had actually already gotten some shaving cream and left it in the car. He had to make this seem as legit as possible. He backed out of the driveway, and drive off down the road, in the opposite direction of the grocery store. When he pulled into the small, mostly empty parking lot of the animal shelter, he parked his car and hopped out, walking quickly with heavy strides towards the front door. One inside, he went up to the front desk, where a lady wearing a volunteer shirt was sitting.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" she asked him

"Hi, I was looking for any puppies you guys may have." He asked.

"Well usually, we don't get many puppies through here, but we actually just found a little guy a few days ago, she wasn't microchipped and no ones picked her up, so she's actually allowed to be adopted now. Would you like me to take you back to see her?"

"Yes please, that would be great."

After turning the corner and going down a long hallway, Tobias came face to face with one of the cutest puppies he'd even seen. She was a husky, all white with striking blue eyes. Her ears were pointed straight up in the air, like mini satellites, and her tail whipped around and she ran towards Tobias. He immediately fell in love.

"She's about 8 weeks old and has all of her vaccinations, and if you wanted to you could take her home now. She seems to like you quite a bit already." The lady said.

"I'd love that. Thank you mam." At this point, Tobias was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed, playing and snuggling with the puppy.

After filling out some quick paperwork, Tobias walked out of the building, now equipped with a puppy. Obviously Tobias had been excited about a dog, in hope that Tris would want to keep it, but he had not expected to get this attached this quickly. God, Tris didn't even know about her yet. As he drove home and pulled into the driveway, he placed the little puppy into a box and carried her inside.

"Tris, im home. Would you mind coming in here just a sec?" He yelled

"Yeah, be there in a sec. What took you so long?"

When Tris came into the room, the first thing she saw was the cardboard box, and she eyed Tobias suspiciously.

"What's in the box?" She asked

"Don't be mad." He said immediately.

"Tobias what did you do." She says, starting to walk towards him.

Tobias stated explaining as quickly as he could, and by the time Tris walked over him, he was talking about how he found a puppy on the side of the road and had taken it to the shelter to see if she was microchipped.

"Tobias, I understood nothing of what you just said."

At that, he put the box on the floor, and put kept a white fuzzball with blue eyes.

"Oh. My God." Tris said, running to the puppy, snuggling her cheek into its soft, white fur.

"I found her. Can we keep please keep her Tris?"

"Fine. Only because she's adorable. I'm mad at you for bringing a dog you found off the streets into our house. What if she's someone else's?"

"I took her to the shelter, they said she wasn't microchipped and that she was healthy. About 8 weeks old." He replied.

"Well.. I guess she'll need a name then." She said.

Tobias inwardly bro hugged him self. He had hooked Tris in. Right before he started suggesting the several names he'd come up with on the way home, she said-

"Denali."

"What?"

"I want her name to be Denali. If you got to stroll into a shelter and pick out a puppy without my consent, I at least get to name her." She said smugly.

Tobias face grays a bit,

"How did you know?" He asks.

"Well, I'm not dumb. A puppy you picked up off the street would be dirty and probably hurt." She says.

"Zeke called you?" He asks, slightly irritated.

"Shauna actually, congratulating me on our new puppy. I caught on right about the time that I realized- we don't own a dog." She says. "I just wanted to see what excuse you'd make up."

"Denali I like it." He says with a half fake smile.

"I knew you would. She says sarcastically, and then laughs.

"I love you." He smiled and kissed her.

"I don't know, you can be pretty dumb sometimes." She giggles.

\- Ten Months Later-

Denali was huge already, almost a year old, and she was almost the fastest runner in the agility courses they had been taking her too. Crew, their baby who was about to be a month old, was also getting huge. Tobias had even trained Denali to get certain objects, like water bottles and the boxes of Captn Crunch that Tris had craved, and bring them into the bedroom so Tris wouldn't have to get up in the late stages of her pregnancy when he wasn't there. Every night the fuzzball would sleep on the edge of their bed, curled around Tobias's feet, or next to the crib in the room down the hall, guarding Crew. But Denali could be pretty badass too, like last week, when Tris and her best friend Christina had been walking in the park with Denali, Crew ,and Chris's 4 month old girl Elee, a man had tried to steal Christina's purse. Denali chased after the man, grabbed his shoulder, and held him up enough for a security guard to be able to catch him.

So Tobias was loving it. His home, his beautiful, loving, caring wife, his badass yet love bug dog, and his wonderful baby. His job felt less stressful now, and his home life did too. He sat on the bed, doing light work on his laptop when Tris came into the room.

"Hey. Where's Crew?" He asked.

"Put him down for a nap about fifteen minutes ago." She smiled and layed down next to Tobias, snuggling into him.

"So guess what." She said, with a light smile on her face.

"What's up buttercup?" He says, leaning into kiss her.

"I'm pregnant." She says, right before their lips meet. No one could take that moment away from Tobias. He'd remember it for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **so I'm back. Im 98.756% sure that my future stories will be one shots. I love writing fanfics, it's just I'm actually putting more time into my own novel right now. I can't write when I'm stressed and I've been hella stressed lately with school starting. I actually got all A's, and the six weeks just ended. I somehow managed to get 99's in honors Geometry and Physics. So the writing was able to commence.**

 **You are a tiger, strong and proud, brave and fierce, and you don't take bull shit from anyone else. -Aud**


End file.
